Brand New Best Friend
|image = Doof Duet.jpg |caption = |band = Heinz Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz |band2 = Heinz Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz |album = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released = August 2nd, 2011 |performed = Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (2nd Dimension) |genre = Pop-blues-Broadway |label = |runtime = 1:55 2:18 (album) |before = None (2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz), With These Blueprints (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) |after = Kick It Up A Notch (2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz) |video = PNVlP09yJqc Movie version 014cAbjnN_w Soundtrack version u_Ov4eN67lE Radio Disney version }} is a song from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It is sung by the 1st Dimension's Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the 2nd Dimension's Heinz Doofenshmritz. Lyrics Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Do I know you? Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, I'm you from another dimension. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Well, that would explain the handsomeness. Doofenshmirtz: Right back at you, big guy. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Does that mean you and I are exactly alike? Doofenshmirtz: I suppose so. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Do you want some rice pudding? Doofenshmirtz: Blech, no, that's gross! Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): It was a test. Almond brittle? Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, I love it the most! Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Me too! Doofenshmirtz: Do you collect coins? Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, just in case Vending machines become the Both: Dominant race I've been alone all these years With my irrational fears Doofenshmirtz: But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): But now before me I see Both: Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me I've found a brand new best friend and it's me Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Hmm, I thought I'd be taller Doofenshmirtz: I've been told I slouch I thought I'd have both my eyes, y'know... Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): It's in this pouch Doofenshmirtz: Ouch! Doofenshmirtz: You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch. Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah... Doofenshmirtz: pause ...Nothing... Doofenshmirtz: Do llamas weird you out? Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, are they camels or sheep? Doofenshmirtz: No, no, I meant Lorenzo Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Oh, that's right Both: He played Meap! Both: 'Now I know all about you And you know all about me '' '''Doofenshmirtz: Ooh-wee-ooh Both: And now before me I see Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me I've found a brand new best friend and it's me Now that I've found you We can be a duo Doofenshmirtz: That's right. Both: '''Twice the evil Double Doofenshmirtz '''Doofenshmirtz: Coming at you Fridays! Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): What's that, are we doing a TV show together? Doofenshmirtz: Oh no. It just sort of sounded like that. Well, I mean, we could. We should! '' '''Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension):' Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike. '' '''Doofenshmirtz:' That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. him Huh? Background information * Doofenshmirtz and his 2nd Dimension self are seen as a number of famous duos, including John Lennon and Paul McCartney of the Beatles, the Blues Brothers, Simon and Garfunkel, Laverne and Shirley, Lucy and Ethel from I Love Lucy, Laurel and Hardy, Ralph and Ed from The Honeymooners, Phineas and Ferb, Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, Gene Kelly and Donald O'Connor from Singing in the Rain (the fiddlers), the Lone Ranger and Tonto, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson, and Lewis and Clark. * Both of the Doofenshmirtzes broke the fourth wall by mentioning that Meap was played by Lorenzo Lamas. * This is the second song where, generally speaking, the same person sings in the same song (there being two Doofenshmirtz with the exact same voice), the first song being Me, Myself and I. * It's revealed that Heinz Doofenshmirtz hates rice pudding * Doofenshmirtz and his 2nd Dimension self stand under spotlights that are the same colors as voting choices in the "Everybody Shops Channel" on the Wii. Songwriters * Jon Colton Barry * Dan Povenmire * Martin Olson Gallery |name= }} Continuity *Doofenshmirtz mentions his love for almond brittle ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). *Meap and his voice actor are mentioned ("The Chronicles of Meap"). *The concept of this song, where Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings with himself, could be a callback to when two Candaces sung Me, Myself and I together ("Split Personality"). References http://www.walmart.com/ip/16662362 Category:Songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Season 3 songs Category:Movie songs Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz